Hope Has A Place
by Cugami
Summary: Wufei and Meiran: Their life, summed up.


**NOtes/Warnings**  
  
anyway......... Hope Has a Place is another song by Enya fromthe   
album "The Memory of Trees"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Hope Has a Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
_One look at love  
and you may see  
It weaves a web  
over mystery,  
All ravelled threads  
can rend apart  
For hope has a place in the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
_------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another wedding banquet for another Chinese family; dragon dances, phoenix crowns, everything in red, everyone wearing smiles; firecrackers, noise, confetti and good wishes,   
everything perfect, everything right.  
  
She frowned, he frowned, and no words were exchanged. They understood each other.  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They sat together in one table, dressed in red satin, embroidered with golden dragons and phoenixes. Only the two of them were not loud. Silently watching everyone, and getting bored as time flies.  
  
"Why'd you agree to this in the first place?" she asked.  
  
"I never had a choice."  
  
She rolled her eyes and finished her food without replying.  
  
He watched her and a scowl crossed his face.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
One thought crossed two minds.  
  
_What did I get myself into?_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
_Whispering world,  
A sigh of sighs,  
The ebb and the flow  
of the ocean tides,  
One breath, one word  
may end or may start  
a hope in a place of the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
_------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She raised her hands up and just shook her head. "I've had enough of this!"  
  
"For once.LISTEN to what I'm saying!" He slammed his palm on the table and glared.  
  
She crossed her arms and frowned, "You NEVER listen to me, so why should I bother with you?"  
  
"You. Are. Such. A. Child!" He would bang her head on the wall. And yes, he was that annoyed.  
  
"Look who's talking!" She spat. The thought of shoving his face to the floor seemed so sweet and inviting.  
  
The tension thickens, the silence deafening, the heat that could melt and yet hell is freezing solid.it just ends with sighs.  
  
She pulled a chair and sat down, "This is not working."  
  
He could only nod as he pulled his own chair to sit down. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned, silent, and let anger calm down.  
  
She turned on the TV and watched anything that was on, keeping her mind occupied for a while.  
  
And so there was silence..then again, maybe not.  
  
"Ok...that's it.how can you just sit there and watch TV?"  
  
"You're just sitting there and staring at nothing, at least I'm doing something else."  
  
"Like watching TV?"  
  
"It's better than staring at nothing."  
  
"You're impossible.I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
"Same goes for me."  
  
"I'm going to the library."  
  
"Sure.go drown yourself again with books."  
  
"It's productive! Unlike...SOME people.."  
  
"Yea...SOME people who train ALONE."  
  
"I am a scholar!"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"So stop making me a warrior!"  
  
"I'm trying to make you strong!"  
  
"I AM strong."  
  
"You're NOT."  
  
"I AM."  
  
"NOT."  
  
"AM."  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok.FINE. Think what you want."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
He growled and left the room to a snickering woman.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
_One look at love  
you may dream  
and if it should leave  
then give it wings.  
But if such a love  
is meant to be;  
`Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
_------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Right arm around his neck, fist tight on his collar and pinning him down to the floor while her left hand gripping his right arm to hold him down. "What did I tell you?"  
  
His head dropped to the dojo floor and closed his eyes, not replying.  
  
She loosened her hold to him and then she met the floor all of a sudden. They're positions now changed, him on top and holding her firmly down. "You lost your guard."  
  
She just scowled and tried to get away, lifting her right leg high up then slamming it down on him. And so.his head now lay between her two legs while he still held her arm in place, twisting it unintentionally. His head locked by her legs, her arm locked by his hand.tangled limbs and bones near breaking point, but none screamed to stop.  
  
He used his free arm to push him up but he was pinned down again by two legs that still held his neck, a little more twist and he might break his own arm, breaking hers in the process. 

  
Both were in a very painful position and if none let go, they won't be able to stand up the next day. "What do you want to do? Stay here overnight?" He grunted. "Let my neck go."  
  
"Arm first."  
  
"Neck."  
  
"Arm."  
  
"NECK."  
  
"ARM."  
  
And neither of them did.  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding.let me go idiot!"  
  
"Let my neck go right now!"  
  
"If I move my leg, my ARM will BREAK!"  
  
"What about my NECK?!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
_Under the heavens  
we journey far,  
on roads of life  
we're the wanderers,  
So let love rise,  
So let love depart,  
Let hope have a place in the lover's heart  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
_------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
"Let me see your arm, damnit!"  
  
She went straight to the kitchen and took an icepack. She placed it on her right shoulder and winced. She hissed as he walked in after her. "I said.AWAY."  
  
"ONNA! This is NOT the time." He slapped away the hand that was holding the icepack and growled at her. "Let's go."  
  
"It's not broken."  
  
"Cramped and swollen.a little dislocated." he snorted as he looked at her. He pulled her with him as they went up to their room.  
  
"I told you, I shouldn't have moved my leg." she muttered, ".if you just let go of my arm in the first place."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
_Look to love  
and you may dream,  
and if it should leave  
then give it wings.  
But if such a love  
is meant to be;  
Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
_------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hurt?" He pressed her upper right arm.  
  
She didn't speak and just scowled.  
  
"Tell me so I know, onna.don't make it difficult."  
  
"Yes." she said with a frown.  
  
"Open your shirt and lie on your stomach." He said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He glared.  
  
She snorted but did as told.  
  
He left to get some oil and when he returned Meiran was already lying down. He poured some oil and started massaging her right shoulder and arm silently.  
  
"I still think I shouldn't have moved my leg." she grunted as he   
hardened the massage.  
  
"Just shut up.alright?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hn." She was facing the other side of the bed and then she turned her head to face him.  
  
"It doesn't make you less of a man to say sorry, you know." she mumbled.  
  
He didn't reply but just poured oil on her arm to continue massaging. He rotated her shoulder slowly letting the bones crack and snap. She gripped the bed sheets and hissed. No.her arm was not broken.though it got dislocated a little and he was snapping it into place! "Does it hurt?"  
  
"YES!" She glared at him, "god.Wufei..why'd you do that?!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
_Hope is home and the heart is free.  
_------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On one bed lay a figure covered with a red silken blanket, one arm lightly resting on one pillow and sleeping peacefully. On one side sat another figure, one hand holding a book.  
  
His other hand slowly reached for her hand. An act of apology since he couldn't say it.  
  
She opened her eyes as she felt his touch. Not turning to face him, she squeezed his hand in forgiveness, then she closed her eyes again to sleep.  
  
[Picture of two hands locked together dissolve like sands blown by the wind as the music ends]  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~owari~~~~~~~~~


End file.
